Les loups dans les ombres
by Nelja
Summary: Sur Gin et Kira, avec une maladie traîtresse, la lueur d'une bougie, et un vieux conte de fées qui font naître des visions fugitives. Yaoi, presque PWP mais pas vraiment.


Kira déteste plus que tout être malade alors qu'il devrait aller travailler. Sa tête lui fait mal, son front est brûlant, et pourtant s'il le pouvait il irait quand même, pour dissiper ce sentiment d'inutilité qu'il ressent, pour cesser de visualiser ce qu'il aurait dû faire, et qu'il ne peut accomplir.

Mais l'envoyé de la quatrième division a été catégorique pour lui interdire de se lever, même s'il a accepté de ne pas l'emmener à son QG ; et depuis deux jours Kira se retourne dans son lit, sans pouvoir vraiment dormir ni rester lucide, tourmenté par la fatigue, par une douleur lancinante dans sa tête et par un sentiment incontrôlable de culpabilité.

"Entrez !" dit-il d'un air las quand on frappe à sa porte, persuadé qu'on vient lui donner encore une dose d'anti-douleur, de somnifère, ou de quoi que ce soit qui ne marchera pas.

Il est pétrifié de surprise quand il voit entrer le capitaine Ichimaru. Quelle heure peut-il être, pour qu'il ne soit plus au bureau ? Il a perdu la notion du temps. Il essaie de se lever pour saluer réglementairement, mais son corps et sa voix refusent de lui obéir. "Capitaine..." murmure-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il se sent tendu, inquiet. Le capitaine Ichimaru ne devrait pas perdre son temps à venir le voir, et surtout il ne devrait pas le voir dans cet état minable, incapable de parler, de marcher ou même de penser clairement. "Pourquoi... que faites-vous ici ?"

"Voyons, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles !" fredonne Gin. Sa voix claironnante, ainsi que la lampe à huile qu'il allume, intensifient encore la migraine de Kira, qui plisse les yeux en gémissant.

"He bien, dans quel état tu t'es mis ?" plaisante Gin, mais il a baissé la voix, et il souffle la lampe ; Kira lui en est reconnaissant. "Je suis aussi venu te dire que tu me manques, Izuru ! Rétablis-toi vite !"

"Merci..." murmure Kira d'une voix peu assurée. "Je vais essayer..." Les phrases de Gin sont bien douces à entendre, plus agréables que tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, même quand Gin ajoute. "Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait faire mon travail à ma place, sans compter que ta bouche est bien douce." Kira rougit, et bien qu'il ait vraiment très mal à la tête, cette simple phrase lui donne vraiment très envie de prouver ce dernier point à nouveau.

Mais il s'en sent incapable, en ce moment, prêt à s'évanouir, et cela lui fait se sentir encore plus inutile ; il voudrait bien que le capitaine Ichimaru le laisse maintenant seul avec la douce pensée qu'il est venu le voir, qu'il ne lui reproche rien, et peut-être pourrait-il vraiment dormir, alors.

Mais Gin ne semble pas du tout près de s'en aller ; il explore la chambre, allume une unique bougie, fouille les tiroirs, semblant s'amuser beaucoup, et Kira réalise seulement à ce moment qu'il n'est jamais venu ici, dans sa chambre, et - l'idée le fait rougir - qu'il ne s'est jamais approché de son lit.

"Que voulez-vous de moi ?" réussit-il à demander ; il fera tout son possible, quelle que soit la réponse. Mais le capitaine Ichimaru tire juste une chaise près du lit, et annonce en souriant : "Je vais te raconter une histoire pour t'aider à t'endormir !" Il tire de sa poche un livre pour enfants illustré. "Une histoire qui fait peur !"

Kira doute qu'une histoire puisse lui faire peur, et encore moins un conte pour enfants. Mais c'est agréable d'entendre le capitaine Ichimaru lui parler, même si la concentration nécessaire pour en saisir chaque mot réveille ses douleurs. Il n'arrive pas à n'écouter que le son de sa voix ; il faut qu'il boive chaque mot, même en étant persuadé que cela ne l'intéressera pas, que Gin se moque probablement de lui en le traitant comme un enfant.

Et pourtant, il frissonne quand il entend les premières lignes d'un conte sans queue ni tête, une histoire de petite fille et de loups.

C'est sans doute parce que la voix du capitaine Ichimaru, toujours aussi fascinante, quelque chose qui fait que les loups font vraiment peur. La flamme de la bougie tremble, et ce sont les yeux d'or d'une créature bien plus dangereuse qu'un simple animal sauvage ; les ombres du capitaine Ichimaru et des meubles tremblent elles aussi, sur les murs, et c'est comme si la pièce devenait une forêt sombre et que quelque chose se dissimulait derrière chaque arbre. Dans la voix de Gin, il y a des hurlements, et le souffle du vent qui les dissimule, et peut-être même le bruit de crocs qui déchiquètent leurs proies. Et cela devient son univers, sa vraie chambre semble presque transparente, tellement la maladie l'empêche de distinguer deux niveaux de réalité à la fois.

Et Kira imagine l'odeur de sang sur les dents du loup, et le goût de sa langue, et il devine que le Petit Chaperon Rouge devait désirer les goûter aussi. Quand Gin récite "Comme tu as de grandes mains !" il y a certainement de la perversion dans la voix de son héroïne ; et Kira ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les mains de son capitaine, qui semblent plus squelettiques encore à la lumière de la bougie ; quand il bouge les doigts, des ombres arachnéennes courent sur le visage et le corps de Kira, qui s'entend très distinctement gémir.

Ce serait facile de camoufler cela en une marque de souffrance, mais ce serait presque un mensonge, parce qu'en ce moment la douleur dans sa tête, aiguë comme un coup de hache, ne lui est plus vraiment désagréable, et il n'a plus tellement le front chaud quand tout son corps le brûle.

L'histoire se termine, courte et frappante, par la mort de la petite fille, et Kira comprend que l'histoire faisait vraiment peur, parce que Gin va partir et qu'il va être seul à nouveau, sans les ombres de bêtes sauvages pour courir dans sa chambre, sans cette vie et cette mort et cette envie sauvages qui rôdent maintenant dans chacun de ses nerfs.

"Je vous en prie..." demande-t-il. "S'il vous plait..."

"Que veux-tu, Izuru ?" lui demande Gin. "As-tu aimé l'histoire ?" Il se lève déjà pour partir. Kira lève la main, attrape le poignet de son capitaine. Sa main tremble. "Je vous en prie, restez."

Gin ricane. "Es-tu sûr que ce soit raisonnable pour un malade, Izuru ?" demande-t-il. Pourtant, ses mains s'égarent déjà sur les hanches de Kira, qui frissonne, de fièvre et de désir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Tout ce qu'il sait est que la douleur qui transperce ses tempes est en train de devenir quelque chose de presque doux, et que même s'il allait bien au-delà de ses capacités maintenant, ce ne serait pas si mal s'il s'évanouissait, totalement abandonné, réduit à l'impuissance.

En quelques gestes rapides, Gin se retrouve courbé au-dessus de lui, son ombre protégeant Kira de la lumière dansante de la bougie, son corps frottant contre le sien, ses mains dénouant la ceinture de son hakama.

"Dévorez-moi..." murmure Kira, et Gin marque son approbation en enfonçant violemment ses dents dans sa gorge. Il gémit de plaisir, et maintenant son incapacité à penser correctement à deux choses à la fois lui semble une bénédiction, car les mains de Gin sur son corps lui font complètement oublier la douleur et la fatigue.

"As-tu besoin de lumière ?" demande encore Gin d'un air amusé. Il est toujours inhabituellement généreux, et ils sont dans le lit de Kira, seigneur, cela ne leur est jamais arrivé, pas ici, pas de cette façon, et Kira décide soudainement que cette maladie le rend très, très heureux.

"Je n'ai besoin que de vous." répond-il sincèrement. Gin ricane encore, souffle la bougie, et Kira laisse l'obscurité et le plaisir animal ensevelir sa faiblesse, ici dans sa chambre, et en même temps loin, très loin, dans les bois sauvages.


End file.
